Fallen Arrow
by Coesa Rudo
Summary: "How can I live up to her legacy? How can I be brave, courageous, strong? How can I be the Girl on Fire when I can hardly be me?" I look over at the bow and pin my great-grandmother has passed down to me. I look into the mirror and continue speaking to myself, "How am I supposed to fight knowing I am a coward? How am I supposed to fight in the midst of chaos?" I know the answer...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first FanFic...I welcome all criticism, ideas, and comments. Please review and give me eveything you think, positive and negative. Thank you so much. I also plan on updating AT LEAST once to twice a week if not more.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

I look at her small picture over the fire. I look at what she has left me, the tarnished pin resting in my hand. I don't care what people say, I look nothing like her, I am nothing like her. She would be disgusted by what I am, and what I will become. She was strong, I am weak, she was brave, I am a coward; she was inspirational, I move no one. She was the 'Girl on Fire.' I am me.

My mother rests her hand on my shoulder and kisses my cheek. "Come on, supper is on the table." I shove the pin in my pocket and sit down next to my father and Finnick Odair who seems to be at supper every night. I stare at my plate, but I have no want to eat. If anything I want to go to my room and pretend like I was born into a different family. One where I can be Athena, not Athena Mellark. I stare at my plate a moment longer and excuse myself from supper. I run up the stairs and turn to my room; Odair's footsteps follow behind me.

"Athena, I brought your plate...We can eat in your room." Like always Finnick's smile made me feel better. He hands me my plate of food and sits down on my bed, but his eye catches on what has been passed down to me, generation after generation. The letter that sits on my desk, yellow and weathered, next to the bow. Suddenly the pin in my pocket weighs much more than it should. I reach into my pocket and set it on the envelope.

"Aren't you going to open it?" I stare at the letter, no I tell myself, not today. I would rather not read the letter that will confirm my fears, knowing I would be a disappointment. I know she would write about being brave and courageous the very things I am not. I shake my head at Finnick and sit on the other end of my bed. Finnick smiles at me, as much as he tries to understand he doesn't. Finnick lives up to the name he was given, if his great-grandfather were to see him, he would be proud. They are almost identical from all of the pictures; the only difference is their eyes. Instead of his great-grandfather's sea-green, his eyes are a piercing dark blue almost black if you don't pay attention.

"Odair?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Finnick, should I learn how to use the bow?" Whenever I say his first name he knows I'm serious. He sets his plate down and looks at the bow for a while.

"I think you should. Athena, you look so much like her, and she passed that bow and pin down to you. You owe her that much, to try and keep her legacy." I nod my head slightly, and set my plate down. I swallow the lump in my throat, "Finnick, will you help me?"

His smile widens, and the dimples in his cheeks make me feel warm. This is why he is my best friend, he knows me. He knows how to make all the insecurities go away. "Of course I will help you. I got the trident a few days ago. Maybe we can learn together."

"When do we start?"

"How about after dessert?

* * *

"You look like you're in love."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I swear your eyes are twinkling and your mouth is watering." I say.

"What can I say? I have a weakness for beautiful things."

"It's cake, Finnick." He laughs and cuts a large piece carefully setting it on his plate. I grab us each fork and sit on the counter.

"Your parents leave for the bakery?"

I shrug, "I think so. So do you know how to use a bow?"

"No. But I'm sure we will figure it out."

"I think I'm going to go home with you tonight. Your closer to school and my parents are gone by the time I wake up." Finnick nods and stuffs himself with cake.

"You're going to love my trident Athena. I have to show you the fish I caught with it. Every time I hold it, I can feel his power, you know." I nod and look toward the stairs, where her bow and quiver sits on my desk. Maybe this will make me strong, make me brave, make me inspirational, make me a girl on fire. Finnick bites his lip and slides off the counter, "we should head to my house and practice there.''

Finnick's house is nothing like anyone would expect. The first time I remember going to his house I assumed that his parents would be uptight and that they only had one or two children who kept their rooms immaculate and worked hard in school. I was very wrong. Finnick's mother, Curry, is one of the most loving, relaxed people I have ever met. She always smiles and adores all six of her children. Finnick's father, who I just call Sir, always smiles. That is more than I can say for my own stoic parents that only have supper with me twice a week. Whenever my own home is cold and lonely, I find a warm and lively home at the Odairs.

I step inside and warmth and love envelop me. Make- up is spread across the chairs, lipstick smeared on the dolls strewn across the floor, and small flour footprints are scattered across the floor. Curry's head pops out a doorway with flour in her hair and streamed across her face. "Hello Athena! Excuse the mess the girls and I were playing salon and we wanted some cookies so...that explains the flour everywhere."

"Hey Curry." I say extra cheery. She walks toward me and hugs me as tight as she can. "Oh are you having a sleep over?" I open my mouth to respond, but as usual Curry beats me to it. "Of course you are. The cookies should be finished soon if you would like some. Girls, Athena is here!"

Finnick's sisters see me and scream. I prepare for the hugs that I get from five little girls. They hit one by one hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek. Once I have been thoroughly hugged, I escape before the girls decide it's time to play salon with my hair and face and not the dolls.

I run up the stairs and turn sharply into Sir.

"Sorry, Sir."

He smiles and ruffles my hair, "don't worry kid. Make sure you two get to bed at a descent hour, can't have you slacking in school." My head bobbles a yes and I sprint into Finnick's door.

"Oh, that hurt." I gingerly rub my head.

"Looks like it." Finnick chuckles under his breath. I scowl at him. He brushes my cheek, surveys my head and smiles "Your head is fine."

I open the door and see it. The trident glistens in the light, the pointed edges capture my eyes as if demanding my attention, Finnick was right it's powerful.

"She is beautiful isn't she?"

"Amazing. Finnick, it's beautiful." He takes the trident and swings in the air, "I look good, huh?" I set my things down and carefully slip the bow out the bag. I pick it up and fit my fingers to the grooves created from years of use. My other hand slips along the string; I take a deep breath and pull back. I feel her, her power, her bravery, her courage. Another breath. I release the bow and look to Finnick.

"You haven't ever tried that before?"

"No, why?" I look at the bow in my hands.

"Because it looked like you use it all the time."

"Beginner's luck."

"No you're just like her." He smiles at me.

"No I'm not." I sound firm and serious.

"Yes. You are. You are the Girl on Fire." I know he says it to make me feel better, but pride surges through me. Maybe, just maybe, I am not a failure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I sit alone. Like always, I stay away from people, especially people at school. You would think when they hear my last name and I would be more popular. It's quite the opposite. Most kids avoid me, most think I am prideful and arrogant because I don't speak very often. It couldn't be farther from the truth. I don't mind being teased or avoided; I just don't like people staring at me, like I'm worthless. Of course, I get stared at like I'm worthless.

A large set of hands cover my eyes, "Hey."

"Hey Finnick." He sits down next to me and so does one of the few friends I have, Garner.

"Good afternoon, Thena." I roll my eyes, why can't he just call me, Athena, not Thena or Thens. The screen in the commissary suddenly lights up getting everyone's attention, except mine. I roll my fork around the plate and look lazily at the screen. After the short musical introduction our president sits behind a table. My eyes drop back to my food, bored already with politics. After the 'Occupation' 80 years ago, the government changed drastically. The Hunger Games thankfully, were never reconsidered. They rule with a strict hand, but none of us are forced to kill each other. I don't mind honestly, it doesn't affect me, they just want structure. Finnick nudges me and his eyes points towards the screen. I look back up and my eyes widen.

An antique gun, one I have only seen in pictures is pressed to the president's temple, I hear the gun cock, and watch in horror as the trigger is pulled. Screams. I hear screams as blood dots the screen and then it goes to black. I grasp onto Finnick's arm and wait. That can't be it, there has to be more. You don't shoot President Astulle and just let it all tumble into chaos.

"What just happened?" I ask, staring into Finnick's wide eyes.

"The President just was murdered in front of us, Athena." Garner says. I flick my gaze to Garner's shocked eyes.

"Why would someone shoot him? Who would shoot him?" the voice is shaky and weak. I realize quickly that shaky voice is mine.

"Athena maybe it was just a disgruntled citizen?" Garner says.

"Yeah because a disgruntled citizen takes out the most powerful man of Panem?" My voice has been restored to its firm and sarcastic tone. I hear the murmurs of other students, probably have the same conversation as us.

"Do you have a better idea Athena?" Garner lets his annoyance shine through. Garner and I begin to throw sarcastic and rude comments back and forth.

"Shut up. Both of you. I don't want to talk about it." Finnick's voice cuts through our conversation. Garner and I turn to Finnick.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I don't enjoy reliving a man's murder on live television. Besides, my father works with the Mayor. I am sure I can get some answers soon...So will you both shut up about it?" Finnick says.

Garner and I nod, we all head to class without a word spoken between us. I replay the assassination in my mind and realize that the image will haunt me tonight.

* * *

The fence never was torn down. It stands to keep out anything wild and dangerous from the wilderness outside. Electricity no longer runs through it, since it's not as costly, now it's just a fence. We move past it and into the lush forest. I lead ahead towards the small meadow my father showed me. Neither of us talks about what we saw today, it's bad enough those images will haunt us tonight, there's no use in discussing it. Besides, I'm eager to see if I can muster up the strength to wield the bow somewhat like she did.

Finnick sets an old battered pillow against a tree with a sloppy target painted on with the juice of some berries we found on the way. Finnick smirks and leans against the tree.

"You should move I don't want to shoot, miss, and hurt you."

"You won't."

I laugh, "So now you're invincible?"

"No. I just know you won't hit me."

"How?" I know he is probably sure he can dodge the arrow, but I can't help but be curious. Finnick is silent for a few moments and finally speaks up, "I know you perform better when something is on the line. You will shoot straight because you want to keep me safe." I roll my eyes, and decide if he wants to endanger himself so be it. I won't be the one to say 'I told you so' when there is an arrow in his knee. My fingers slip into the small ridges and my other hand grasps the bow string. I take a deep breath and tune everything out. The arrow slides into the bow easily, my fingers brush along the feathers that are used as fletching. Another breath. I pull the string back and shift all my attention to the pillow and the syrupy mess of berries that make a small x. Another breath, I release and the arrow hits the center of my target. I look towards Finnick who smiles at me, "You're just like her Athena."

After my 'new found talent', as Finnick calls it. We decide to come to the meadow to practice every day before and after school.

* * *

School dragged on with no word of the new presidency beginning. As a matter of fact, it's rumored that the Capitol was in chaos without any proper leadership, so much so that the government was scrambling for an election. The idea of a vice president was quickly dismissed 60 years ago, when they test tried this idea but found that the vice presidents chosen had an obsession with killing off the man they were serving under. Since every president served until he died or resigned it seemed as though no one expected the president to be assassinated live for the whole country to see. Finnick has been unusually silent and avoids talking about the Capitol, maybe he is more shaken up then we are over President Astulle's death.

The bell rings and I step out of school for the last time. I feel free again, to enjoy my freedom in the woods. Finnick takes my hand and pulls me to the fence.

"Let me see you shoot."

"Why?"

"Athena, shoot the arrow." I nod and get my bow out of the hiding spot Finnick and I found. Citizens aren't allowed to own weapons, in a lousy attempt to make crime non-existent. Finnick and I had to hide ours in a hollowed log that seems to hold the bow and quiver perfectly. Like it was made for her things. Finnick nudges me and points to a small squirrel; I take a deep breath and release. Right through the eye, every time.

"Athena. I think you're as good as her."

"I disagree."

"Athena, after a while we need to discern what is legend and what is fact, you have been practicing all morning and night when you aren't in school for weeks. I think you are as good if not better."

"Oh really?" I ask, Finnick is wrong, I'm a good shot, but I'm not her.

"Athena, let me just say I want you at my side if we have war.'' I want to laugh, but something about his tone scares me. He sounds serious, with only a hint of his usual charming tease. Something inside of me sinks and I begin to wonder if I should have been paying attention to the political news more often.

Finnick sees my concentrated look and takes me to the meadow and starts stripping down to the shorts he wears under every outfit with the hope that he will find water to swim through.

Finnick immediately jumps into the water. "Come in, Athena."

I roll my eyes "No."

"Well I hope you don't have an unknown fear of water or else this surprise is going to be less than perfect." Another splash of water hits me.

"What do you mean?"

"You're coming to 4 with me the moment summer begins...Wait it already did. This means you're going to go see a real ocean very soon." He climbs out and lets the sun dry his dripping body.

"I'm not going to District 4. My parents would never let me go."

"On the contrary, Athena." Odair bows eccentrically and smiles. My parents had mentioned a surprise for me and they told me to start packing. I assumed that it was because we would go visit one of my cousins who live closer to the city away from the seam. I'm going to District 4 soon. No more bakery, no more talking over the phone and hearing the ocean, I get to leave to District 4.

"I get to spend the summer with your family?" I ask. Then his expression changes. He looks serious, grim even, he tries to quickly cover it up with a dashing smile but it's too late the damage has been done.

"Finnick what's wrong?" He looks around us and takes my hand. "We can't talk here. Follow me. I don't want some hikers hearing." I grab my bow and he grabs the trident, I follow Finnick silently as we get deeper into the Forrest, it feels like forever. I see him glance around. "Okay, Athena. You're coming with us to 4 and staying there."

"What!" I try to keep my voice down, but my attempt fails.

"Look, Athena, what is happening in the Capitol is serious. My parents are moving to District 4 and your parents asked us to take you."

"What about my brothers?" Tears brim my eyes. My brothers, all three of my big brothers who have helped raise me into the girl I am now. Finnick wipes the tears that are rolling down my cheeks.

"Athena, your brothers are grown men, with families and they support the bakery. They chose to stay and feel confident in that decision."

"Then why do I have to go?"

"Because you do."

"Why?"

"Athena, I am not going to fight with you about this. You are coming to District 4 and that is the end of this conversation." Finnick firmly says. I step away from him, Finnick has never been this serious or firm with me. He has never demanded anything of me, this is a side to him I have never seen and don't want to see again.

"Tell me why." I say.

"Athena, listen to me. And listen good. You are coming to District 4, and I will drag you there myself if you keep fighting me. Now I have tried to be nice and make this sound like a fun trip, but clearly you won't listen to me. You have got to come with us. I will explain everything when we get there I promise. Do you remember our promise to each other?" Finnick's voice has gotten softer and I can see concern in his eyes.

"Of course. We promised that no matter what happens around us we would protect each other."

"Then let me protect you, Athena. For once in your life, just trust me." he says. I take a deep breath, I am scared. I'm leaving my family behind and not sure for how long, but something inside me is excited. Maybe this is the chance to strive for bravery. To do something that scares me, but might make me stronger.

"Finnick?"

"Yes?" I can hardly hear his voice.

"I will come with you."

I take my bow and slip it around my arm; I look at these lush trees. I am leaving the only home I have ever known. I try to memorize how the meadow looks at dawn, the way the light bounces off the water. The small memories that I don't want to forget, how the sun catches the deep green of the tree that holds the beaten and splintered tree house my father built for me. The way the Primrose so elegantly blows in the light summer wind, the memories of my brothers and me playing behind the trees on the hill. I wonder if she felt this way before she left for the Capitol. If she tried to capture the fresh scent of the fallen leaves, knowing that she is condemned to imminent death. The wind blows past my face and I take a deep breath. I am leaving my home with my best friend and his family to his home district. I will not get to say goodbye to my older brothers, my parents, my nieces and nephews, or keep any of my belongings. I feel much like her now. Having to leave a life behind and all I have to take with me is a tarnished gold pin, and an old weathered bow. Finnick's voice brings me to reality, "Athena. It's time to go." I follow his lead and despite the tears lining my eyes, the sinking feeling in my heart, and the buzzing in my stomach, I won't look back...

My name is Athena Mellark.

I am 16 years old.

I am leaving my life behind.

I will not look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I settle into the bed and wipe a few stray tears that have fallen down my cheek. The train is luxurious, food sits out on every table, a screen covers one side of my room. Was this what the train was like when she was being delivered to death? Was she as scared as I am? Did she even get to say goodbye? I bite my lip, hoping to stop tears, until a copper taste fills my mouth. I look at my door hoping to see Finnick soon. He promised to tell me why I have been forced to leave my family behind. I stare at the door until my eyes fill heavy and I drift to sleep.

* * *

I don't sleep very much, and when light shines through my window, I decide that maybe I should just spend all day trying to rest, since it seems like Finnick won't show up any time soon. I pull down the shade for the window, and bury myself under the covers. The train begins to slow, and I move the shade to see that the vibrant green forest has turned into small clusters of trees and corn stalks. The pictures of District 11 do not give the warm, laid back feeling you get when you see it. The sun shines into the thick trees that surround small meadows and barns. Children run and play stopping to stare at the train rolling past. Everything seems so relaxed here, like home. Tears spring into my eyes, I miss my family. It hasn't even been a day and I already feel like I have lost a part of me forever. There is a soft knock on my door, I run and swing the door open. I try to contain my frown, Finnick stands in front of me with a sad smile.

"What took you so long?" I can barely contain my frustration.

"Athena, I thought you would be tired. So I gave you some time to sleep."

"Thanks." I slam the door shut. "I really wanted to sleep, instead of you know, finding out why I was forced to leave my family without even saying goodbye!" Finnick gives me his serious look. That's my cue to shut up and listen. Finnick has been in a testy mood since he told me I had to leave, but then again so have I. I bite my sore lip, sit on the bed, and wait for Finnick to tell me what is going on.

"Athena, you had to leave because your life was in danger back in 12." Finnick says, I open my mouth to speak, but his look cautions me against that decision. "When the President was shot, the Capitol was thrown into chaos. Now you remember how tensions between Panem and Eletia have been tense since the Occupation?''

I nod and wonder what the two have to do with each other.

Finnick's voice drops dangerously low. "Athena, Eletia has declared war, knowing Panem is not prepared for war."

My eyes widen, "so why did I have to leave home? How do you know that I am safe in District Four?"

Finnick sighs as the screen in my room lights up. Both of us turn our gaze to the wall.

All the formalities that usually begin a public address are gone, and an old weathered man sits at the president's desk. His voice is weak and trembles as he speaks, his shaky hands hardly grasping the paper that contains what must be urgent information.

"Hello citizens of Panem. Since President Astulle's assassination, the government has been left in a fragile state, allowing room for The Republic of Eletia to make their military and political presence. While this development is currently trying to be resolved through diplomacy, the strained relationship between The Republic of Eletia and Panem has made the prospects of peace quite small. And it has been recognized as a state of war. That is all, thank you." At first I don't respond, I just stare at the place where the screen once was blankly. District 12 is an outlying district, we are close to the borders of The Republic of Eletia. Finnick turns to me, and sees the fear in my eyes.

The tears begin to brim my eyes, Finnick sees the tears and knows there is nothing he can do to stop the tears. He pulls me into his embrace, "Athena, I'm sure we will get back home soon. They said there is a chance that this will end peacefully."

We both know that a peaceful end is a weak attempt to make me feel better.

"Finnick I don't think we are going home, ever." It's silent for a long time, my sobs the only sound that is filling the room besides Finnick's steady breath, I shut my eyes letting myself give into my sadness.

* * *

When I wake up its dark, I must have slept past dinner since the moon is lighting the world outside the train. It looks different, the old barns, houses, and meadows have an eerie and frightening appeal. It's amazing how the warmth that I felt this morning is now a cold and lonely dread. My stomach is empty and I feel hungry. I turn to see Finnick asleep on the other side of my bed fast asleep. I sit up, and poke him.

"Huh?" Finnick mumbles something else but its incoherent.

"How far to District 4?" I ask.

Finnick rubs his eyes and sits up, "I don't know."

I climb out of bed and look at the phone.

"Athena, don't pick up the phone. It's a bad idea."

"Why? I should at least get to say goodbye, make sure they are okay?"

"What if they aren't okay, Athena?" he asks. I swallow hard, I am scared of calling home. What if they already have invaded the border of 12, my family dead and bloody-I stop myself. If I was brave I would call home, but I am not brave. I am a coward, I would rather be selfish and start to distance myself from them. I would rather write them off as dead, then cause myself more pain then I already have.

My mother used to say I was much to negative. I used to think she was being dramatic, now I see how negative I am. The moment I find out we are in a state of war, I cry, then decide my family will be dead soon. I stare at the phone, decide Finnick is right, and switch my gaze to the mirror. I stare at the reflection that makes me ashamed of who I am. Would she have been so quick to decide her family's fate? Would she have wanted to fight for them? Its a wonder that I come from her blood, she was so brave and protective. I'm sure she would be trying to get her family to safety no matter what was going on around her. Unfortunately, I am not her.

"Athena, are you alright? You're crying again."

My fingers brush my cheek, I am crying. "Finnick, am I a horrible person because I know they will die? Because I don't want to call home?"

Finnick doesn't answer me for a moment, "Athena, you are not a horrible person. If you feel like what your doing is right, then I support you. Whether or not its calling your family or not, I think your a strong and beautiful person."

I sigh and turn away from my reflection, disgusted by how selfish I am. How I can be nothing like her.

* * *

**I plan on updating with at least one more chapter tonight. Any new ideas? Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

For the past two days, I have locked myself in my room, I haven't spoken to a single person at all.

The sadness of knowing that I am safe and my family has not comes and goes. At times, I feel sad, at other times, I feel nothing at all. How heartless I am.

Finnick is sitting on the edge of my bed lightly shaking me awake."We're here Athena."

I smile and nod. Arms filled with bags, I step off the train. I glance around and see tall trees surround me and the sun shines brighter than it ever did in 12. Back home the summers were cool and breezy, and late at night quite chilly. Clearly it's the opposite here, the less I wear the better. I quickly shed the jacket I'm wearing and feel a warm breeze blow my hair back. I quickly shift my gaze and soak up the warm sunlight. Finnick motions towards a set of sleek looking metal vehicles. They glide over the air without touching the ground, and Finnick hops into one of them. Finnick's mother smiles and heads towards the other, I'm scared that if I get in whatever is holding it up off the ground will buckle under our weight and we will plummet into the ground.

"Athena, get in the Chariot." Finnick says.

"Chariot?" I raise an eyebrow.

"It's the name of the model, throw your stuff in the back, and climb in so we can squeeze three of my sisters in here."

I nod and toss my things inside and hop into the Chariot; three little girls claw their way into the car and excited giggles fill my ears.

"Are you excited Athena?" I look behind me and see the brown eyed little girl who asked me, Harmony.

"Yes I am Harmony."

"We should make you pretty when we get home."

Finnick laughs, "So your saying she isn't pretty now..." The girls break out in more giggles and I punch Finnick in the arm. The sensation of movement gets my attention and I look around at the blur of trees we are passing by. They're tall and thin, leaning over as if the wind could blow them over. Small markets pocket these odd trees, after a while they begin to mesh into a blobs of colors. I close my eyes and fall asleep, hoping that when I wake up we will be by the ocean.

"Athena?" A deep vibrating voice is calling my name. "Athena?" A hand ties around my shoulder and gently shakes me. I stretch and flutter my eyes open. Shimmering deep blue eyes sit a few breaths away from me.

"We're here Athena.'' My eyes widen and I struggle to unbuckle myself, I fling the door open, and crash into something warm and kind of soft. I swipe a handful of it and let it slip through my fingers. Sand. My smile widens, I'm sitting in sand. Immediately, I toss my shoes off into the sand. Finnick extends a hand and helps me up. I look around and see an expanse of crashing white and the hue of deep blue that matches Finnick's eyes. My smile quickly fades as I realize that my family isn't here to enjoy this with me, I head towards the house with tears lining my eyes.

* * *

I stay in my room, until I hear someone knock on the doorway. I look up to see Finnick leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, scowling.

"You need to get outside. We live on a beach, why don't you go enjoy it."

"I can't enjoy it. I am sitting here on the beach while they are being-" Finnick cuts me off.

"Being what? Its been quiet for days, Athena. They said that the Diplomats are working things out. Soon this will all be over."

"What if this is the calm before the storm?" I ask.

"Well then you better make the most of it before the storm comes...Get outside, Athena. Just walk on the beach or something. Alright?" Something in his tone tells me it would be better to listen to him. I grab an apple and head outside.

I walk endlessly, soaking up all the sun and salty sea air. I look behind me to see that the house has faded into a dot behind me, I keep my eyes trained on the ground and try to count how many seashells I can find lodged in the sand.

I slam into someone. "Sorry." I murmur. Rubbing my head, I look across into a pair of bright tawny eyes.

"Oh don't mind me." The girl looks down and attempts to walk away. "Wait? I don't have any friends here except for one. Could I at least know your name?" I ask, something inside me fills with hope; I can make a friend here in District 4.

"I'm Castle..." her voice drops lower and she seems to wince, "Castle Snow." The name tugs at a memory, searching desperately I find it. President Coriolanus Snow, the man who doomed my ancestors to death, who killed Finnick's great-grandfather, who sent innocent children to their death. My eyes narrow, all the hope I had of making a friend with this girl begins to fade. Judging by her pale skin that matches his from the pictures, and the way she carries herself it's not a coincidence.

I feel a dislike for her instantly. Anyone who descends from those bloodlines must be cold and twisted. I straighten my posture. "I'm Athena, Athena Mellark."

Castle's eyes widen, her pale face becoming almost transparent. Her breath quickens and she quickly cowers before me. Is she scared? I step back a bit and Castle peers at me oddly.

"Well aren't you going to beat me to a pulp or something?" She whispers.

I turn my head slightly and bite my lip. While we come from opposing families, I am not cruel enough to just beat her for the mistakes that Snow made. Slowly, Castle realizes I won't pound her into a pile of blood and stands tall again. She stares at me with a fascination and intensity that makes me feel anxious. Castle takes her finger and presses it to her lips, in deep thought. Finally when I am about to just turn and leave Castle opens her mouth.

"Do you ever wish it was different?" She asks.

"How do you mean?"

"Do you ever wish you weren't well...you?" I can see her doubting her choice to carry on a conversation with me. Something in my mind tells me to just ignore her and leave, but a nagging voice encourages me to stay.

"I always wake up glad that I am me."

Castle shakes her head, "No. I meant that...for example, when I wake up, sometimes I wish I was just Castle. Not Castle Snow. Does that make sense?" Castle's finger presses to her lips again, "Who am I kidding? You probably are just what everyone wants." Castle tosses her ebony hair back and moves past me. She thinks I am the perfect prodigy of my family. She thinks I am brave, courageous, inspirational, Katniss. I begin to walk away from her, but a single thought stops me.

This girl understands what its like to not live up to the expectations everyone has for you. She understands the weight that comes with having a powerful last name. Despite the fact that she is a Snow, she is the only person who understands a part of me that no one else gets. Not Finnick, my brothers, my parents. Out of all the people to understand my failure and shortcomings, its the girl who happens to be from the family I am supposed to hate. I debate turning around and telling her the truth about me. I think a second longer and have made a decision.

I turn on my heel, I hate feeling alone. This girl, Castle, seems to understand not being worthy of the name passed down to us. I step towards her, grip her shoulder, and turn her towards me.

"I am nothing like her, Castle. If she were to see me now she would be disappointed. I am a coward; I crumble under pressure, and...I understand you. Sometimes I just want to be Athena...even my best friend doesn't understand that. No one understands. Why should they? It's one thing to have an expectation to live up to and succeed, it is a completely different thing to have an expectation to live up to and fail immensely." I say.

Castle nods her head and smiles at me. It's a small smile that spreads across her face. "I like you Athena. Even though I am supposed to hate you..." she puts her hand out for me to shake. I hesitate a moment before shaking. As I pull my hand away Castle walks away from me then stops a few paces away. She turns towards me, "I've never had a friend before. Thank you."

I smile back and sit in the sand letting the white waves lap over my feet.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you like it so far...By the way, for those of you who are Divergent fans, Summit just released two new posters for the movie. So excited! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Athena?"

I look up from the seashell that rests in my hands. "Yes?"

"Why are you here in District 4? You mention 12 all the time. Did you live there?" Castles asks.

"Why are you here in 4? Shouldn't you be in the Capitol or something?" I taunt back. It's only been a day since Castle and I met. We keep answering questions with questions, both of unsure of how much trust to allow each other.

"I used to live in the Capitol."

I search her eyes; she hasn't answered any of my questions until now. I feel obligated to answer one of hers as well. "I live in 12...well I used to." Tears well up, but I quickly blink them away.

Castle sits down next to me and picks out small shells lodged in the sand. "My parents wanted to get away from the Capitol because they got a lot of...negativity. We definitely couldn't move to an outlying district, I mean we would be killed or something. We couldn't afford to live in 1, 2, and even 3. So we came to 4." Castle shrugs, "I guess we aren't the powerful, rich family we once were."

I nod and consider my own reasons for being here, "I came to 4 with Finnick. My family, my home in 12 is in trouble, well at least more immediate danger than us here in 4. So my parents asked the Odairs if they could take me, to keep me safe." I blink back a few more tears.

"What is it like in 12? I bet you are treated like a celebrity."

My laugh is loud and mingles with the crashing waves. "No. I am quite opposite of popular. Kids at school tease me or avoid me. They all think I'm arrogant and prideful. I'm kind of shy and they mistake my shyness as pride. Like I'm too good to speak to them."

Castle nods, "I know what that's like, people either hate me for who I am or they think I am proud of who I come from. For some reason they think that I approved of the awful things that he did and that I am like him..."Castle stays silent for a while. "Maybe I am like him, maybe I am corrupt and bloodthirsty and manipulative and-"

I cut her off quickly, "Castle none of that is true. Those kinds of things are not passed down through blood, they are-"

It was Castle's turn to interrupt me."You can't know that," she says.

We both sit there on the beach, allowing silence to settle between us. I promise myself I will prove Castle wrong.

* * *

Finnick smiles at me, "so who have you been spending the mornings with?"

"A friend." I say. I know that while I understand Castle and have a real reason to befriend her, Finnick does not.

"I know most of the kids here. What's your friends name?" Finnick asks. I pretend not to hear him and busy myself with eating dinner, even though I am full.

"Athena, what's their name?"

I mumble her name quickly, and stuff my mouth with more food.

"Did you say Snow?" he asks.

"Yes," I swallow, "Castle Snow. She is a very sweet girl."

"You realize who she is?" his question angers me. Castle is being judged just as I am. Finnick is no better than the people who look down Castle, who put to much value on me.

"Yes, I do. Finnick, how would you feel if everyone you met hated you because of something that someone in your family did! They just pushed you down and looked down on you, but you never did anything wrong!" I snap.

Finnick puts his hands up in mock surrender, "I was just asking if you knew who she was. Calm down."

"No you were accusing her of being a vicious killer, accusing me of being a traitor."

"Athena, you made much more out of this then you needed to."

I stay silent and decide to just swallow my pride and admit I spoke to soon. "Sorry," I murmur.

"Forgiven...If you are friends with her, I guess I will tolerate her. I didn't say I would like her, just that I would tolerate her."

"Fair enough." Satisfied, I head to my room.

* * *

"Finnick Odair this is Castle Snow." Introducing them seemed to make sense, since Finnick said he would tolerate her, and Castle said she would put up with him. They shake hands for a moment and paste fake smiles onto their faces. I sigh inwardly, glad that they haven't tried to kill each other yet. Finnick is a tall and muscular person, and compared to Castle's small frame and thin body a fight between them would not end well.

"Your tiny." Finnick says.

Castle cowers back, "is that a problem?" Her voice is high-pitch squeak. I flash Finnick a glare.

"Can we try to be nice enough to have a conversation?"I ask.

Castle is the first to give into my demand, with sarcasm, "fine, its nice to meet you Finnick."

"No, pleasure is all mine." he says with mock politeness.

I roll my eyes, throw my hands in the air, "you two need to learn how to get along. You are just about my only friends. Do it for me, okay?"

They stay quiet for a while. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Castle takes a deep breath and offers a sincere smile, "I'm sorry."

Finnick smirks, "So am I." A breath of relief escapes, I collapse into the seat behind me. The small restaurant we sit inside of dims as the screen behind the main counter lights up.

A younger man sits behind the desk, one that is more calm and sure of himself then the older man we saw on the screen last time. His short charcoal hair and satiny brown skin stand out against the large silver Panem symbol behind his head.

"Attention Citizens of Panem, the Republic of Eletia has concluded it's diplomacy efforts with Panem. We regret to inform you that our efforts to reach a peaceful situation ended without any consolation. As a result, an official Declaration of War has been recieved. Citizens of Panem, despite our state of war, we must band together and realize our strength. The Council of Panem would like to ask the following things of its citizens of Panem: to decrease the uses of oil and energy, participation in scrap metal drives, grow food and conserve packaged products for soldiers, and to ask that any eligible to fight as soldiers of Panem do so immediatley. Thank you, Citizens of Panem." The screen clicks off and the whole restaurant sits in silence.

Castle is the first to speak in a hushed whisper, "are you alright Athena?"

She seems to have woken up the whole restaurant that has become a cacophony of whispers and accusations. I pull my focus off the blank screen and feel something warm and wet drop onto my wrist. I press my fingers to my cheek and realize the tears that have stained my face, I press the heel of my hand against my cheek, stopping the tears. Finnick stands abruptly and pulls Castle and I up.

"Finnick what are you doing?" Castle asks.

"Getting us out of here before someone says something or does something dangerous." Finnick has always been strong and manages to drag Castle and I out of the restaurant and onto the bustling street. He pulls us down the street past the Chariot and countless shops.

"We passed our only means of transportation, Finnick." Castle states. Finnick doesn't respond he just tightens the grip on our arms and keep steering us in different directions until we end up on the beach a few minutes from Finnick's house.

"Why didn't we take the Chariot, we would have reached the house in five minutes instead of ten?" I ask as I wiggle out of his grasp.

"It seemed safer to walk."

"Safer? Finnick, in case you haven't noticed we are in the middle of war!" I snap.

"Currently we are not being shot at with SW-16 phasers are we?" Finnick asks, I stay silent. "Well are we Athena?"

"No," I mumble.

"Now, in times of war and shock people do rash things. We should let everything die down, tensions are high." Finnick says as Castle sits in the sand. It's not until I see Castle crouched in the sand with her ebony hair tied in a yellow ribbon that I realize how small she looks. She is only 13, but could easily pass off as a ten year old. She reminds me of someone. Maybe one of Finnick's little sisters or one of my nieces. Tears cover my cheeks once again at the mere thought of my family. Knowing that they are probably scared and afraid, wondering if I miss them. I should be with them, but I'm not. I can't protect them. Who am I kidding, I couldn't protect them even if I was there. I am not her, she protected so easily. She was willing to fight, lose her life or take another's in order to keep them safe. I couldn't do that, even if I mustered the courage to shoot the bow, I don't think I could take another person's life.

But she did, I saw the Games. They let us watch parts of it, to help us understand our dark past. I saw how quickly she plunged her arrow into the center of the neck of the boy from District 1 when that little girl died. Rue, her name was Rue. Rue is one of the flowers that grow with the Primrose in the meadow, that is how I always remembered it. Katniss didn't think for a moment as she took his life, or as she took the life of that woman, Coin. She just did it. I could never do something like that, I am to scared, to much of a coward. I can hunt, but I can only hunt animals.

But then again, is it really all that different?

* * *

**Hey everyone, I meant to update earlier but some things came up. So here is Chapter 5. R&R please or PM me with any ideas, suggestions, criticism. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

I lay in the sand watching the pale grey sky churn with loud cracks of thunder.

"Do you think we will die?" Castle asks me, I keep my eyes trained on the clouds and try not to let loose a tear.

"Don't talk like that, Castle." Finnick says. I turn and look at him, I lay between Castle and Finnick, watching a storm roll into the ocean, like we are watching a storm roll into Panem.

"Are you afraid of death?" at first I don't realize who said that, until I realize that those very words flew from my mouth. Both Finnick and Castle stay silent. I am not scared so much by death, but dying a failure, dying a coward, dying without making something of myself.

Castle sits up and frowns, "I don't know. I guess I will tell you when it is happening."

"Maybe you will just die in your sleep." Finnick says.

Castle snorts, "with my luck, I will be killed...Slowly, painfully," then she laughs, this awful dark laugh, that makes my blood run cold. I shut my eyes and let the cold air whip my hair around and let a few tears slip. I am here and my family is so far from me. Will they die? Will this war tear me from my family...It already has, I think to myself, this war has already ripped me from my family. It tore my home from me, my friends, my world. Now this war might just leave me with the memories of everything back home in District 12.

Even after her sister died, Great-Aunt Prim, she kept on going. She never let her fire die out, she continued to live for Prim by making a life for herself outside of the Games. Could I be strong enough to go on? I would, but for all the wrong reasons. Because I am selfish and a coward, I would keep going because I am scared of being alone and sad. I am not selfless enough to even feel guilty for allowing my family die. The fact that I am basically writing them off as dead shows how selfish I am. I could do something, I could try to get home and protect them. Maybe I will...I almost laugh at that ridiculous thought. I don't have the bravery to even attempt fighting for my family. My first response it so be scared, save myself, and then move on. Self-preservation...

But I am sick and tired of crying. Tired of being such a outcast. I sound like such a shallow,weak person. This has got to stop.

I think for a moment longer and make a decision. Since this war will probably kill me, I might as well do something more with myself. I will find a way to make a difference, even if it kills me. I'm not sure if its the fact that my life is in real danger, and adrenaline has kicked in, or if I am really trying to overcome cowardice.

Lighting strikes and my eyes flash open. I quickly wipe away the tears that have splotched my cheeks. I take a deep breath, decide to just let them all go. If this war is going to kill me, I might as well say my goodbyes now. I shut my eyes, say a silent goodbye to my parents, to my brothers, to my nieces and nephews, to my friends, to my old life. I open my eyes as rain pours over me, washing away my past self.

I am Athena Mellark and I will be strong.

* * *

The first shot was fired in District 12. I wonder if I knew who was killed. I would have cried, if not for the pact I made with myself, but I will be strong. For us in District 4, we were awoken by the screens in our rooms lighting up a news report. It was the dead of night, only the sounds of the crashing waves were heard and suddenly the sound of gunfire was being projected into my room.

I haven't called home, apparently the opposing army has knocked out all communication with District 12, so the trickling updates we receive from the Capitol is my only way of gauging what is happening. I see posters being put up around the city to encourage us to help support Panem, many with Katniss requesting that we preserve oil, save metals, or even grow food for us and extra for the troops. She has become a sign of freedom and power, being a symbol of protecting what she fought to have. I see posters of Peeta and the original Finnick Odair, asking young citizens to join the army and fight for their families. I see the Mockingjay everywhere, it makes the original pin that I carry in my pocket seem so much more important. My whole, 'be brave and be strong' idea is much harder at pulling off then I realized.

I stand in my room, talking to myself. "How can I live up to her legacy? How can I be brave, courageous, strong? How can I be the Girl on Fire when I can hardly be me?" I look over at the bow and pin my great-grandmother has passed down to me. I look into the mirror and continue speaking to myself, "How am I supposed to fight knowing I am a coward? How am I supposed to fight in the midst of chaos?"

A knock on my door jolts me from my concentration.

"Yeah?"

"Athena, its me." I open the door and Finnick has lost his usual charm and charismatic smile.

My eyes widen and I can feel myself stop breathing, "what happened?" I gasp.

"They are attacking from all the border districts."

"and...and what about 12?"

Finnick stays silent for a minute or two,"under their control."

I cover my mouth in shock, if there was a chance of my family escaping it's gone now. Finnick shuffles from one foot to the other, my heart stops, something else is wrong.

"What? Finnick! Tell me." I scream.

"They just sent ships from sea."

I prepare myself to cry, because it has become clear to me that I can't keep up this 'be strong' facade. "How close are they?" I almost gasp in shock at how firm I sound.

"We can see their sails from the docks." I instinctively reach for my bow as he says this. I don't really know what my body is doing, but somehow it has reached for a weapon.

"Where is your family.?"

"They went out earlier, I don't know where they are now. I'm sure they are safe." I can hear his fear.

"We need to get out now." I slip the bow around my arm and pull on some boots. Finnick stares at me for a moment then moves.

"Meet me under the boardwalk, I need to get Castle."

"Athena, are you alright?"

"I don't know,I guess..I guess the adrenaline kicked in." I give my answer as unsure as I could sound, but I keep forcing myself to think of my promise, to be brave and strong. I won't die a coward. I won't. Finnick nods and disappears, I take one last look in the mirror and see myself as a different person.

For the first time I am not ashamed by how my grey eyes match her, or the dark hair that rests in a braid, or how there is a new spark in my eyes.

I hear my father's voice in my head, "a spark is all you need to create something that can't be contained." I repeat it to myself.

A spark is all you need to create something that can't be contained...maybe I have that spark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

* * *

I stand on the corner of a street of houses. I put my hood up and keep my head low, walking swiftly towards the house with a white rose garden in the front. I knock three times, waiting for even a sound to echo through the house.

The door slowly clicks open and Castle's bright eyes show, "Athena, what are you doing here?" She grabs my arm and pulls me into her house. I stand in a dim corridor that is almost bare. Castle keeps her voice quiet, "I will ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you know what is going on, and to make sure you are safe."

"I know what is happening. My parents are on their way to the Capitol. I asked them to leave me behind...I don't want to go back...What are you and Finnick going to do?" She presses her fingers to her lips, a habit I know means she is thinking.

"Finnick's family is safe, at least that is what he said. Finnick and I are meeting at the boardwalk, then we decide where to go from there." I turn towards the door, "stay here, Castle. Be safe okay?"

"You can't just leave me here."

"I can and I will, Castle. It is not safe for you to come with us."

"Athena, I am not a little girl."

"Castle you are 13. No."

"You're 16, so?" Castle is already lacing her shoes.

"Castle, we could do something dangerous..." my voice falters and drops to a whisper, "we could die..."

"I am coming and you can't stop me."

"and your parents?" I ask.

"They can't stop me either...besides, they are in the Capitol. I don't want to go back to that freak show, ever." She points her finger at me, "so I am coming with you. For once I am standing up for myself, you are taking me with you."

I sigh, I know she won't back down. "Listen to Finnick and I, can you protect yourself?"

"I'm deadly with a slingshot."

"Good, let's go." I walk out the house and the smell of the white roses makes me sick. Something about them makes me feel so...disgusted. Castle walks next to me with her hood up and head down also, I wonder how she convinced her parents to let a 13 year old girl stay here alone. I wonder how much they truly love her, to just pick up and leave her...My parents were not all that different, they let me leave them. I went somewhere far away without them, but I came with Finnick. Her parents did not even make sure someone would be there to take care of her.

"Castle, how did you convince your parents to let you stay?"

"I told them I had a teacher here who would let me stay with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you."

"Castle!" She covers my mouth and glares at me.

"You can't change it now."

She lets go of the hold on my mouth. Even though I know that I am not really responsible for Castle's life, I feel like I am. She is so young and innocent, and now I have to protect that. As I approach the boardwalk, I survey the ocean looking for the incoming envoy. Castle and I approach Finnick, once under the shade of the boardwalk we let our hoods drop.

"Finnick did you find your family?" I ask.

"Yes, they are with one of my uncles, in safety. It took a lot of convincing, but I told them to head towards the Capitol and that I would meet them there soon."

"Why?" I turn my head to see Castle with a questioningly look on her face.

"I can't just let them take my home from me, besides we are all dead anyway."

I nod to myself and so does Castle. "so we are going to fight?" I ask. This exhilarating feeling bubbles within me. I am doing something dangerous, something rebellious, and the adrenaline pumping through my veins seems to feign any feelings of cowardice.

"So what's our next move?" Castle asks.

I look towards the ocean and imagine the soldiers marching onto the beach, staying here would be a useless attempt at defending Panem. It is also a suicide mission. They are going to storm the beach and overtake the mainland, close the ports to keep trade from coming in.

"We need to head towards District 2." I say, "we can't stay in 4, if we do, it would be a suicide mission. District 4 houses the main ports for shipping, blockading the docks is the most effective stance they can take. Especially striking now, when we have all our forces concentrated on District 12. They cut off the train system that connects 12 to all the other Districts as well, its kind of brilliant. All our soldiers have to move by foot since we rely so heavily on the trains to get our troops and supplies across Panem. It will take a few days before we can even imagine soldiers reaching 4. By then enemy forces will be here. Our only other option is District 2."

Both of them smile at me. "Well, why are we still standing around? Let's pack some supplies and move. The trains are still functioning for the rest of Panem." Castle says.

"No, to much risk, what keeps them from going overhead and bombing out the stations. We will take the Chariot. Chances are the roads are deserted and everyone bought a train ticket hoping for a fast track to the Capitol." I say.

I'm not sure where my surge of confidence came from, but I assume it's because my life is in danger. In the Games, she transformed within the arena. This is my arena, its me or them, and it is going to be me.

* * *

I sleep the whole drive to District 2. I was fairly right in my assumptions, by the time we begin to get out of District 4, we have received radio confirmation to stay indoors since Eletia had attempted an airstrike which led to dogfights between Panem and Eletia. Apparently, one or two major train lines were obliterated. After a while Castle's light snoring is the only sound within the car. Finnick tells me to rest, and after some time I end up sleeping the whole drive to District 2.

Finnick wakes me up with a light shake, I look around the car, "why didn't you wake up Castle?"

"Look at her and tell me how I was supposed to wake her up?"

I turn around and see Castle bundled in Finnick's jacket pressed against the seat of the car in deep slumber. I smile to myself and look towards the District Border we are nearing. We approach the Border and pull up to a peace-keeper.

"Where are you from?" the peace-keeper has a hoarse deep voice.

"District 4." I say. The peace-keeper removes his glasses and looks into the car.

"You look a whole lot like Katniss."

I nod, "she is my great-grandmother."

"You here to help rally the troops?" he asks with a toothy grin.

"Yes, sir." I say faking a smile. I would rather not rally troops.

"Go on through, Ms. Everdeen and you to Mr. Odair." he winks at us and leaves the Chariot. We drive through the Border and see how restricted and protected District 2 Borders are.

We drive through a few more stops before officially getting into District 2. Finnick drives into the lot of a small building, "Athena, stay in the car with Castle, I am going to see where we cans stay for the night."

I nod as Finnick leaves. I decide to stretch my legs, even though Finnick said to stay in the car. I step out as Finnick waves Castle and I inside the building. I shake her awake and we head inside.

A tall brunette stands next to Finnick, he has grey eyes like me and dark brunette locks that brush the back his of neck and his eyebrows. He's attractive, but looks a little arrogant for my type. Castle on the other hand can't keep her eyes off of him. I laugh to myself at how taken she is with this boy.

I step forward and offer my hand, "it seems you have met my friend, Finnick. I am Athena."

The boy smiles, "Bentley Hawthorne, Ms. Everdeen."

* * *

**Ooh, a HAWTHORNE! **

**So there you guys go! Two updates for today. Hopefully, you get a few more this week since I am not busy. Please review give me your thoughts, because I really appreciate them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So another update just for you! Thanks to my dear friend Lucy who makes sure I update regularly. **

**This chapter should keep you guys satisfied until I can update with Chapter 9 tomorrow night. Please review and give me some feedback please! Thank you so much, and "May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!"**

**Without further ado...**

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

I smile at this Bentley Hawthorne upon realizing that he called me, Ms. Everdeen.

Maybe I can be remade here...I can be Athena Everdeen.

Mellark makes me sound like a leader, someone with charisma and charm, someone who could use his words to change everything like he did.

Everdeen makes me sound strong, courageous, fearless, brave, what I aspire to be.

I smile to myself finalizing my decision, I am now Athena Everdeen.

Castle presses her elbow into my side and winks at me then glances towards Bentley. Her and I share a conversation between our eyes in a few brief moments. Finnick clears his throat, "Athena, Castle?" Finnick seems relieved to have our attention, "Bentley has a place for us to stay for now. Apparently, there is a small group of people that are all staying there. We all seem to have the same goal in mind."

We follow Bentley across the street to one of the many high-rise buildings found in District 2. The lobby has been stripped of all its metal adornments, scrap metal for the war, wood furniture barricades the floor to ceiling glass walls and two armed teenagers sit by the doors on constant watch.

"Do the peace-keepers know about this?" I ask.

"Yes, they trust us. Besides, we are in war I really don't think they are going to try and be particular about who wants to fight against Eletia." Bentley says, he nods to the two boys sitting beside the door and leads us up a staircase. We walk up a few flights and we hear laughter coming from down one of the halls. Bentley walks down the hall and stops at one of the doors, which seems to hold the laughter we heard while walking up here.

"Welcome to Central." Bentley opens the door to a room full of teenagers sitting on the floor while some adults sit in the chairs next to them. The room remains boisterous when Finnick steps in first, although he earns a few lingering stares from some girls in the room, then Castle, who immediatley gets looked over. She can't help how small she is and her innocence is obvious. When I walk in though the room goes silent.

I look around at everyone unsure as to why my presence suddenly commands for everyone to stare at me in uncomfortable silence.

I scowl, "what? Never seen a girl before?" No one says anything to me, until one of the older men stands up with a crooked smile.

"Well, babydoll, you look just like Katniss," he smirks at me and tosses me a canteen.

"Don't call me babydoll. What is this?" I unscrew the cap and the smell of strong liqour makes me wrinkle my nose. I shake my head, tighten the cap and throw the canteen back.

The man frowns, "just give it a taste, _sweetheart._" He tosses the canteen back.

Clearly, the pet names are not going away with this guy. I open the canteen and toss my head back, as the liqour burns my throat, I sputter and cough a few times and tosses it back to him in disgust. The man laughs and offers his hand to me, "please to meet you, sweatheart, I'm Amoston Kitch."

* * *

Amoston walks around with his canteen and uses sarcasm to prove a point. I sit down between Finnick and Bentley, Castle has positioned herself across the room asleep in Finnick's jacket on one of the cots on the floor. Another girl about my age stand next to her with the most interesting eyes. Her eyes are slanted upwards and with creamy white skin and auburn hair I expected her to have brown eyes. When she opened them though I was intrigued by the vibrant emerald green they are. In comparison with her complexion her eyes are bold and bright, she keeps to herself despite her bold look.

"What's your name?" Lately, I just have been going with my gut feeling and so far it has turned out good, so I might as well keep up the pattern.

The girl turns to me, "I am Honey Crane." She lifts her chin as if to display her superiority to me.

"You realize that your-" I cut off, is she even related to Seneca Crane? We talked about him a whole lot in school, since he was the head Gamemaker of the 74th Hunger Games, and because of the crucial decisions he made within the Games it allowed room for the rebellion to build momentum.

Honey nods as if reading my mind, "Seneca Crane was my great-uncle. I take pride in the fact that he at least didn't kill both Katniss _and _Peeta."

I tense at the mere mention of my ancestors and so does the whole room. It falls completley silent and I struggle to keep my control, how dare she talk about my family? How dare she be proud of a man who sent children into their death? The more I think about it the angrier I get.

Honey turns to Finnick, "what? He allowed two of them to live."

Finnick's head snaps in her direction, "but he killed 22 other kids."

"And every other Gamemaker killed 23. At least 22 is one less."

Finnick glares at her, "so you agree with what they did? Sentencing kids to their death sentence, mutating animals to keep people under their control-"

Honey cuts him off, "I don't agree with it. I am merely stating a fact, it's not like they actually did anything to you. It's just history." She shrugs and looks at us with contempt.

This time Finnick and I stand up, Bentley does to but I am not sure why.

I narrow my eyes as Finnick steps towards her, "they killed my great-grandfather. I think that counts as doing something to me. For you to think that what happened doesn't affect us makes you a complete traitor!"

"My Great-Aunt Prim died because of the chaos created within the Capitol. If there wasn't ever any Games she would have survived." I say.

Bentley steps forward also, the three of us limiting Honey to a corner, "My great-grandfather lost the love of his life trying to clean up the mess created from the Games. Trust me, we are all affected by what happened." With that we all step away from her. Unable to control my anger I walk out the room and stand in the hallway.

How could she think that this doesn't effect us, how could she be proud of what he did?

Bentley steps out, "are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I decide to change the subject, "who was the love of his life?"

Bentley stays silent for a while, as if debating whether or not to tell me, then whispers, "Katniss Everdeen." All the air sucks out the hallway. I look up at him and feel my cheeks flush red, Bentley takes a step closer to me, "he always said that she had this fire...that she had this way of effecting people, like she was fire herself, like when she looked at someone they felt her power. Whenever she touched you, I mean it was like the moment her skin touched yours you felt this burning sensation and once she was gone it left you cold and a little numb. Of course he fell in love with her, Hawthorne's always had a thing for fire."

"Fire?" I ask.

Bentley nods, "I'm shocked you don't see it...You have that same fire in you." Bentley brushes his hand on my arm, turns, and walks back inside.

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. I'm not sure what to make of what Bentley just said, but I smile a bit.

I have her fire.

* * *

**So here is your Chapter 8 update! **

**I promise to update by tomorrow again. Review please! Give me some ideas!**

**By the way, I am thinking of writing a Divergent Fan-Fiction and Maze-Runner Fan-Fiction, please please give me some ideas!**

**PM me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

Something icy and wet covers me. I scream and sit up dripping wet. I grit my teeth and pull the thin blanket over me off.

Finnick sits up from the cot next to me cursing under his breath water making his normally bronze hair a bright blonde tint.

"Well good morning, sweetheart, glad to see you and Prince Charming are up," Kitch laughs.

I narrow my eyes at Kitch, "you have got to be joking!"

He smirks and tosses some more ice water at us. I scowl and climb out of my cot drenched in ice water. "So why exactly was I woken up with ice-water at..." I look outside and see how the sun isn't even shining into the window. "Kitch! It's not even daylight."

Kitch smiles, "you came here to fight for Panem, and I am going to make sure you can fight. Unlike most of the people here, I actually have seen war and I actually have been in combat. Today we see if you can even hold a gun, which I doubt, let alone fire one."

Bentley rises from his cot and looks about ready to shoot Kitch himself. Kitch smiles, "okay children, let's get outside, be prepared to show any skill you might have as a fighter." With that, Kitch leaves us alone. Finnick tosses me my bow as he grabs his trident. I sling it around my shoulder and put her pin on the inside of my jacket.

We head outside and see a row of chairs set against the back wall across a line of targets and a table of weapons. Next to the targets are tall body shaped bags. Kitch motions for us to sit against in the chairs, I sit down between Finnick and Castle towards the end of the line.

Kitch stands in front of us, "so individually I will see how much potential and skill you all have. Who wants to go first?"

No one stands or makes any attempt to move, Kitch frowns "fine, Hawthorne you're up first."

Bentley grumbles and picks up a gun. He loads it, cocks it, and then shoots the target right through the center. Kitch smirks to himself, nods for Bentley to sit and calls another name. I sit as names are thrown out, until I hear Castle's name be called. She stands and slowly walks towards the targets set out, shaking she pulls out a sling-shot, launches it back and lets the rock burn a hole through one of the inner rings. I feel a smile play on my lips but bite it down. Finnick is chosen next, he gives his devilish grin and spears the trident into one of the body sacs. The trident's tips poke out the back of the sac and hay seeps out the gashes created by the fine points of the weapon. Finnick smiles and sits back down. I realize that I am the only person left to go.

I feel my nerves as I step in front of one of the sacs. I fit in the arrow and pull the string back, deep breaths, focus. I stare at it and wonder, could I take a life?

Can I actually do this? I have signed on to fight this war, am I really going to kill someone's loved one?

For Katniss she had to fight or die, it was a matter of survival...for me, it is a matter of choice. Can I choose to kill?

I release and the arrow flies over the sac. Kitch laughs and Finnick stares at me in awe. I haven't missed a shot in a very long time. I hear some snickers from the people behind me, and the nerves I felt before just disappear. My anger sets in, I load the bow a second time and pull back the string and shoot it at Kitch, nicking him in the ear.

I slip my bow around my shoulder and glance at Kitch's mouth agape and wide eyes, I roll my eyes, "Kitch you have a little something right there." I say with my most mocking and sarcastic voice. I motion to his ear and neck which now has blood dotted across them. With a crooked smile, I walk away with a single thought on my mind.

I wonder if she would have done something like that.

* * *

I walk along the streets of District 2 alone. I am not ready to be yelled at for shooting at my 'commanding officer' and actually nicking him in the ear. I think about her time here in District 2. They sent her here when she was working with District 13 as the Mockingjay.

I couldn't be the Mockingjay. It was so much weight and responsibility, I am not sure how she managed to carry all that on her shoulders. More posters of Katniss and Peeta line the streets, a constant reminder to the people to do everything they can to support the war. Other people see their faces and feel inspired to become active in the war, they think of them as heroes. I see them and its like looking in the mirror and realizing how far I am from their bravery and strength.

I walk a bit faster until I come to a clearing in the midst of all the buildings. Trees seem to go as far back as the eye can see, a small lake inside. A small gate and plaque identifies it as a park. I step inside and feelings of home make the tears come hot and fast. Is my family dead? I wrote them off for dead back in District 4. I walk on until I find a tall tree that will fit my needs for now. I embark on my climb, thinking about how she slept in trees in order to stay hidden and alive. Right now, I want to be hidden, so I climb up fairly high and hang my bow and quiver from one of the limbs and sit back.

Soon my eyelids become heavy and I debate going back to everyone, but I feel so at home in this park I choose to stay. I use my jacket to tie me to the tree like she did to keep from falling. I end up with a lousy knot, Finnick would be ashamed. I wonder how she even slept during the Games, it must have been fitful and scary. My eyes droop more, and I give into my exhaustion dreaming about my impending death during this war.

* * *

"Athena?"

I wake with a start, hearing someone call my name, I look around to find that Bentley stands underneath the tree looking straight up at me.

"Hello Bentley, what time is it?" I ask.

"Do you know how long you have been up there?" He asks and begins to climb up the tree.

I shrug, "a few hours at most."

I hear him chuckle, "no, Athena, you slept straight through the night. It's morning now."

I nod, "did Finnick go looking for me?"

Bentley tenses for a moment, "yeah. I told him I would check here."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Well, I like to come here whenever I just need to be alone. I am not sure why I haven't ever seen a real forest. Maybe it is just because there is a part of District 12 in me. I have seen pictures of the forest there. What's it like?" Bentley sits down across from me on a different limb.

I smile, "it is a whole lot like this, but its so...perfect. You see there are so many tall trees, like this one, and you see wild deer and rabbit and well a whole lot of animals. I saw a lynx once. There is this meadow that Finnick and I go to. It is absolutely beautiful. I even found this little cabin. I really like it there, no one knows about it." I giggle, "well until now."

Bentley nods, "Kitch was not as angry as you would expect."

I smile, "I bet his liquor helped calm his anger."

Bentley laughs then stares at me for a few seconds, "Athena you have remarkable eyes."

I look at him, "well...thanks." I gather my things and climb down the tree with some slight confusion. What does remarkable eyes even mean? Like they are a bright grey and thus unusual. Or does he mean he finds my eyes attractive, my head begins to spin at the thought of this.

We head back to Central in silence. Finnick runs up to me and hugs me tightly. "Athena, don't do that again. Okay? I was really worried about you." He presses his lips to my temple, a gesture that he uses whenever I really scared him. I see Bentley tense up again from the corner of my eye.

"I promise I won't do it again, Finnick." I look up at him and see some of the charm in his eyes again.

Finnick shoots a glance to Bentley and the two stare off for a few seconds. Finnick kisses my cheek and leads me inside. I need to talk to Castle. She would understand what is going on and why everyone is acting so oddly. Finnick releases me and heads towards another room.

Kitch stops me, "let's have a chat, sweetheart."

Kitch leads me into a small office and motions for me to sit. I do as told and wait for my scolding, "you have some guts sweetheart."

I must look shocked because Kitch laughs. "Yes, Athena, you have some guts. I admire that kind of rebelliousness. So this is how I see it, you have good aim, and I see you as an asset. Both you and your two friends. You are invaluable as a face though. I see you becoming a..." a crooked smirk crosses his face, "a Mockingjay of sorts."

It stays silent for a moment.

Kitch continues, "sweetheart, tensions are high in war and it just so happens that we need to rally the people together. With the uncanny resemblance you have to Katniss, your actual fighting skill, and of course, your legendary pin I think we can motivate and unite Panem. The people and the troops need someone to rally behind."

I scoff, "first of all you don't have the authority to do anything except lead a group of teenagers into war."

Kitch laughs, "sweetheart, you don't understand, I am the one in charge of the army here in District 2. I have a battalion at my disposal."

I shake my head, "so then what are we?"

Kitch scratches his chin, "consider yourselves, my covert operatives. I need a group of young, smart, and talented people to work as a...renegade. I need people who don't have to abide by the normal rules of war. I need you to appear an independent group of rag-tag teenagers who attack Eletia randomly without any foresight. In reality, you are well trained and clever soldiers who make calculated decisions and moves in union with the army of Panem. Do you understand sweetheart? I want you to be an itch that Eletia can't scratch, and you are perfect. If the people hear that Katniss' great-granddaughter and Finnick Odair's great-grandson themselves are leading a group to fight for their country will rally together people already under their control. I want to create insurgence and rebellion against the Districts under the control of Eletia."

I nod, the idea itself is really brilliant. I do not want to be the Mockingjay. Finnick is perfect for this, but I am not. I couldn't possibly be the Mockingjay. I am not Katniss. I will never be Katniss.

"I can't Kitch...I am nothing like her, I can't do any of the things you told me to...I just can't."

Kitch smiles, "Well not now, you're not ready. Consider me your mentor...I will walk you and Finnick through this whole process, all I need is for you to agree."

I think for a long time about this. Can I really be this much like her? Could I be brave enough to be something like this?

I feel almost sick, my heart is beating out my chest, I hate being a disappointment...

I turn to Kitch and take a deep breath, "I'll do it."

Kitch smiles and walks out the room, I look into the mirror across the room.

I am the Mockingjay.

* * *

**This is Chapter 9. I hope you guys liked it. By the way I got the sweetest review from thatgirlinPajamas!  
**

**Please review and like I said I am thinking of doing a Divergnet and Maze-Runner Fan-Fiction so please give me some ideas! I am at a loss of what to do!**

**Thanks so much! I will update tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I promised an update today!**

**First of all, to the Guest who posted that the middle of my chapter was a little boring, thank you so much! Which chapter were you referring to and thank you so much for your thoughts. Really, I need to hear these things to be an effective writer. **

**I hope you guys like the story. Review or PM me. I really love to hear what you guys think (flames included) and I always want some criticism to become a more seasoned writer so if you give me some negative criticism please give me how you feel it would be best to fix it. I want to be a writer (as in career wise) and I appreciate what you guys think because it helps me get to that point. I read each of your reviews and if I can will PM you a response or respond in my Author's Note. Thanks so much!**

**I now present...**

**Chapter: 10**

* * *

_I am the Mockingjay. _

I walk out the room and head straight for Finnick. Kitch mentioned the two of us, we should discuss this.

"Finnick we need to talk. Now." I pull him into one of the offices and lock the door behind us.

"Have you spoken to Kitch?" he asks.

"Yes."

Finnick smiles, "and what was your answer?"

"I...I said yes. I'm the Mockingjay."

Finnick nods, "we start training in an hour. Get ready."

I pull Finnick into a hug, my voice comes out muffled, my lips brushing against his chest, "I'm scared."

"It is going to be okay, Athena."

"How do you know?"

"I will protect you. I won't let you die," his voice rumbles into my temple.

"I am not afraid of death Finnick. I am afraid of what this war will do to me."

"You won't kill anyone?" he asks.

"I am sure I will, Finnick...I just don't want to turn into a monster...like a Career."

Finnick nods and tightens his grip on me, "it's not the Games Athena."

"Yes it is, this is just like the Games. Its us or them Finnick and it won't be me. I can promise you that...So I don't want to turn into one of the Careers, blood-thirsty and desperate for a kill."

"No one said you were going to do that, Athena. You are strong and brave and powerful, you control how you act. If you don't want to turn into a Career then you won't. No one is going to force you to act anything like them...Why would you even think that way?"

I look up at him and rest my chin on his chest, "Finnick we are going to train like Careers, I want us to be lethal and powerful. I just don't want to become like them."

Finnick nods and stares at me for a few moments only a few breathes from me. In those few seconds this new odd sensation comes over me. Suddenly my breath has quickened, my heart is about to beat out my chest, and warmth has spread over me. I begin to realize how handsome Finnick is. He has striking deep blue eyes that I could easily get lost in, bronze hair that makes his eyes even darker, and full soft lips. Why am I thinking this way? Finnick has only ever been my best friend and nothing more. Could my feelings for him change in such a short passage of time? What happened to my perception of him since we arrived at District 2?

My heart beat is still pounding, and something new over comes me. Is it want, that I feel? Looking into those eyes and imagining what his lips would feel like against mine, his body pressed to mine, I can't help but blush. Would we fit together like a puzzle?

I move in closer to Finnick, my lips would brush against his if I spoke.

What if he only sees me as his little sister?

What if I am just a friend?

Could I be ruining our friendship? It's to late to back out now.

Finnick presses his lips against mine and the world around us begins to fade out. My fingers get tangled in his hair and his hands rest on my waist.

Right now in this moment, nothing seems important except us. Not my family, Kitch, Castle, Bentley, or this war.

At this moment it is just Athena Everdeen and Finnick Odair, I wish this moment would never end.

Finnick pulls away abruptly and looks towards the door that has managed to be unlocked. I look over and see Kitch with a stupid smirk on his face.

Kitch walks past us and then turns suddenly and looks at me, "we start training in a few minutes for you, Mockingjay."

I nod and look at Finnick, now I feel nervous around him. Brushing my hair behind my ear, I sit across from Kitch and wait for my instructions. Finnick nods towards Kitch and smiles shyly at me and heads out the room.

Kitch smiles, "so Mockingjay, why don't we start with some publicity work, for one you aren't the most charming girl in the bunch. You are shy and vague, sometimes even a bit rude."

I roll my eyes, "so what? You're going to make me take etiquette classes or something?"

"Something like that sweetheart..." Kitch raises his voice, "Miss Love, come in."

A tall woman with beautiful chocolate smooth skin steps in adorned in a gold dress and long curly black hair.

Kitch looks between the two of us, "let's get started Mockingjay, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**Okay here is Chapter 10! Review I give you some fluff! This is rare so enjoy it. Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I had a busy weekend. I promise for a longer update this week. Thank you readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So everyone here is the update for tonight. Like always thank you to those who read the story and to those who review! I also want to know if you guys want anything to happen let me know. I will consider each of your suggestions and if they work I will write them in. ALSO I am begging you guys for some ideas for Maze-Runner and Divergent Fan Fiction ideas! Seriously, I want to write one but I am at a loss... (I saw someone that would post trivia about the books and movies for the category that they were writing in...would you guys want me to do something like that? I thought it was a cool idea, but I am not sure if you guys like that sort of thing?)**

**2 DAYS TO ALLEGIANT!**

**I now present...(drum roll)**

**Chapter: 11**

* * *

Kitch looks to me, "Miss love is here to help us. She will make sure that once news leaks of your involvement in the war you will be viewed as the Mockingjay."

I nod and shake Miss Love's hand. "So do I call you Miss Love?"

She smiles, "no, my first name is Xeranthemum. Xera for short."

I raise my eyebrows, "Xera, you can call me Mockingjay."

Kitch leans forward in his seat, "now that you two are acquainted let us begin...Athena you will be training with everyone else from 6 AM to 4 PM then you will report to this room and work with Xera at 6 PM. You will eat breakfast and lunch with your team and dinner with Xera. My goal is to have you and your team prepared in two weeks. Every last one of you are deadly with some sort of weapon, I just need to make sure that you are a well rounded soldier. Do we understand each other?"

I nod, I am beginning to get used to Kitch's mood swings, some days he is drunk and rude, other days he is a mentor, and once he even seemed caring enough to be like a father. I just assume his mood changes correlate with how much liquor he has in his system. Kitch stands and looks between Xera and I, "any questions, Athena?"

I bite my lip and think about it, "why doesn't Finnick get special training?"

Kitch smirks, "Prince Charming knows how to act and make a good impression." He leaves quickly and leaves Xera and I alone.

I scowl, Kitch really has a thing with giving us all nicknames. Xera looks over me and smiles.

"I think that what you're doing is brave."

"Really?"

"Athena, you are risking your life to save your family and Panem and countless other lives, that is something remarkable. Which is why, all I am going to do is teach you how to be the most inspirational. People are going to see you as Katniss and while you are not her you will need to act somewhat like her. People will look to you as a leader and don't think for a second that the Capitol won't use you to their advantage once they see the influence you will have on the people. I expect you becoming a sign to rally the people. Which means you need to be prepared."

"So when do we start making me Katniss?" I ask.

"I don't want to make you Katniss. I want to show how much like her you are. I want you to embody her strengths but still be you."

I smile, I can be me and still remind everyone of Katniss...

* * *

I follow my team into a run that according to Kitch we would learn to love. Afterwards, we practice shooting guns, something that I picked up quickly hitting the parts of the body targets that were not lethal.

"Everdeen, you have a good shot, but these are ruthless soldiers, shoot to kill." Kitch yells behind me.

I swallow the lump in my throat and nod. I shoot again this time hitting the heart and then a second time hitting the head. A sickening feeling wells up within my throat. I shake a little and set the gun on the table.

I step back and set my head into my hands and take deep breaths. I can do this, in the end I can pull the trigger and...

Another deep breath.

Is it all that different? I kill the animals in the forest back home in District 12. Katniss did it, I can too. This is an arena, that is what I told Finnick earlier today. If this is an arena, if we are training like careers, I am going to be as effective as she was.

I stand up and head back to the gun sitting on my table.

Bentley brushes his hand against mine, "are you okay?"

I look up and smile weakly, "yes, it's just a little taxing learning how to do this."

Bentley nods, "if you ever need anything let me know. Okay?"

I nod and Bentley walks away from me as Finnick walks to me. "What did he want?" Finnick asks.

"Just to be a friend, Finnick. You two could get along if you tried."

Finnick rolls his eyes then smiles, "we need to talk."

I nod my head and take hold of the gun, "we will speak later, Finnick."

I prepare to shoot one last time. Think of it as a squirrel out in the forest. Hitting my target in the head, I frown.

I was right, it really isn't all that different.

* * *

I decide that I need to tell someone about Finnick and I. I look around for Castle and find her sitting outside with her eyes closed laying on the ground under a tree. I nudge her with my foot, "Castle, could we talk?"

Her eyes flash open and she pats the ground beside her. I lay down next to her and stare into the cloudless blue sky.

"So Athena, is it true? You have an escort like Katniss did in the Games? Or is she more of a designer, like the ones that make the tributes outfits?"

"Well I guess she is kind of both. Technically, I have a press consultant now."

Castle laughs, "really? Is she like the ones that we always see during the footage of the reaping? You know the ones with big hair and wear odd costumes?"

"No, her name is Xera and she is really...down to earth. She seems nice." I think of what I originally meant to speak about with her. "Castle, something else happened today. Finnick and I, well we-" I begin as Castle waves her hand dismissively.

"I already know, Athena."

"How?" I ask.

"Well for one, both of you have had a stupid grin on your faces all day. And your lips have clearly seen more activity then they ever have before."

My fingers graze my lips that I now realize are chapped and a bit swollen. I can feel the blush on my cheeks, "Castle what do we do now?"

"As in you and Finnick? Well, I don't know. You realize I am only a 13 year old girl. I don't know anything about this."

I sigh, "yeah. I guess you're right. Who do you think I should talk to?"

Castle is silent for a long time. I look over to her and she has her finger pressed to her lips. A gesture I now know means that she is in deep thought. "I think you should speak to your consultant. I mean consulting is in her job description. You said she was nice and she is an actual adult. I assume she would understand the whole situation better than me."

I nod and turn my attention back to the sky.

"Thank you Athena."

I look over to Castle, "for what?"

"For being my best friend and well...a sister. I never had any friends and I don't have any siblings. You actually care about me and you protect me and you love me like a big sister would. So thank you."

"Castle, you know that I will protect you right?"

"Yeah I know." Something in her voice falters, like she has more to say. So I stay silent as she speaks again, "but I would forgive you if you couldn't."

"Couldn't what?"

"If you couldn't protect me. I would still forgive you. I wouldn't blame you if something bad happened and you didn't protect me."

"I will protect you, so don't talk like that." I snap.

"Well then thanks for that too." Castle shuts her eyes and smiles. For once she looks truly happy.

* * *

**Okay here is 11. Sorry it took so long, some things came up. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! So I finished Allegiant Tuesday night...I have accepted the ending although I am not happy about it. Oh, so my friend and I were taking those "which character are you?" quizzes, I really wanted Katniss or something, but I always get Tris. I am both honored and shocked. Oh well, if you even cared, that's my life for the past week. So I still want to write a fanfiction for Divergent so I still am open to ideas (same with Maze-Runner). **

**This chapter is just for you!**

**Chapter:12**

* * *

I wake to Castle's face peering over me and her hand firmly shaking my shoulder.

"Athena, time to wake up. Better hurry, its 15 minutes until 6."

I bolt up, "what? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Calm down. The others are still asleep."

I smile and quietly stand up, head towards the shower and get dressed. I contemplate waking Finnick but decide against it. Finnick is not a morning person and I would rather Kitch feel his wrath as opposed to me. Castle and I slip out the dorm and head down the hallway. My team has been composed up of 9 people. Five boys and four girls. Castle and I stick close to each other, since Honey Crane is one of the other girls. I really can not stand her. The other girl, Marilyn is quiet and keeps to herself, maybe I should make more of an effort to get to know her.

Castle and I turn the corner and sprint down the stairs into the lobby. I wave a greeting to the two boys that guard the doors and are a part of my team. I still don't know their names. I stop and lean against the frame of the door, "any news about the war?"

One of the boys who looks only about 20 scowls, "Eletia has taken District 11 and already invaded 4. They expect the District to fall under their control within the next few days."

I frown and so does Castle. "I guess we should head out...I am Athena by the way."

The boy smiles, "I know. I am Darcy Lane. It's nice to meet you, Mockingjay..." he points back to the other boy sitting with his gun resting on his shoulder. "And that's Edge. Or that's what he calls himself. Not a very social guy."

Castle snorts and I elbow her.

"It was nice to meet you Darcy."

Castle smiles, "look at that. The four of us soldiers on time while the rest of our team sleeps in, enjoying the warm blankets, soft pillows-"

Darcy smirks, "please stop. I really want to go back to sleep."

We head outside as Kitch stands with hands clasped behind his back pacing back and forth. "Good morning. Where is the rest of your team?"

Darcy opens his mouth to speak, but Kitch dismisses him with his hand and walks to me. "Mockingjay, why isn't your team here and ready?"

"They're still asleep, sir."

"And why didn't you wake them up?"

"It is their responsibility, sir."

"Snow do you agree with that statement?"

Castle nods her head swiftly, "yes sir."

"And what about you two? Do you agree?"

Darcy and Edge mumble a 'yes sir.' Kitch smiles, "you are all wrong. Who are you?" Kitch asks looking directly at me.

What answer does he want? I am Athena Everdeen, I am the Mockingjay. I choose the fail-safe.

"I am the Mockingjay, sir."

Kitch chuckles, "are you a leader?"

"Yes sir."

"And who are you again?"

What does Kitch want from me? He knows I am the Mockingjay. He knows I am a leader. I agreed to it. I think about it for a moment, Kitch wants me to lead my team? Is that what he is asking for? An answer that proves my ability to lead my team. I say with more resolve, "I am the Mockingjay...it was my responsibility to wake my team and make sure they are prepared for training."

"Correct! Wake them up and for everyone's lack of foresight you get an extra two miles."

Castle groans next to me but Kitch shoots a stare and she quickly closes her mouth. I run inside the building and look at my team. I murmur to wake up a few times but none of them respond except Marilyn. I shake Bentley and he quickly wakes up. I kick Honey's leg and she just keeps sleeping. let her. I hope she gets a bucket of ice water dunked on her head. I move to Finnick and gently tap his shoulder. He smiles and rubs his eyes.

"Get up...you are usually mean in the morning."

"Maybe, I was happy to see you here and not just in my dreams."

I blush and roll my eyes. stand up and look at my sleepy and groggy team, I take a deep breath and prepare my voice to sound commanding, "five minutes to training. Do not let me find you asleep past 6 again."

Honey lays sleeping in her cot, I snicker. "Come on Honey. Last warning."

Honey stays asleep. She seems sleeps really hard. "Honey?" Nothing. I smile and prepare a bucket of ice water. I toss the bucket over her and prepare for the loud shriek that will inevitably follow. Honey screams and looks up with a murderous look in her eyes.

"I said to wake up, next time I wont be as nice." I drop the bucket and leave my team to get ready.

* * *

I breath in sharply, my leg swings out and hits Darcy's wrist. I throw my elbow towards his throat but Darcy grabs my arm and twists it, I kick up and clip his shoulder, but he ducks and traps my ankle, turns it and flips me on my back.

"Good," I gasp for air, "job."

Darcy smiles and offers a hand to help me up. I grasp it and see he has hardly broken a sweat. "Maybe close combat isn't my thing."

Darcy laughs, "you stick with your arrows and I will stick with my fists."

He passes me his flask. I stare at it remembering the awful experience I had with Kitch's alcohol. Darcy smirks, "it's not that strong. It will take the edge off."

I hesitate and grasp the flask. I tip my head back and let a cool bittersweet taste fill my mouth. "Not bad." I hand it back to him. Darcy and I sit down on the make shift sparring mat beneath us. Darcy reminds me of one of my older brothers, he is fairly relaxed and fun, but when it is time for us to be serious and work he can manage that too. Kitch has us working on sparring for today. So far I am not very good at it. I don't seem to be good at fighting in close proximity to my opponent.

"When do you think we will leave for war?" I ask.

"When ever they start pushing into District 2."

"How close are they to doing that?"

"Honestly? Soon. They have 4 it won't be long until they get 2. We won't get a week."

"Do you think we are going to live?"

Darcy shrugs, "I am used to the idea of death. I am not originally from District 2. I am from the really poor area of District 11. I was up here looking for work to feed my family back home. I am used to starving and used to physical pain...District 11 is still kind of strict on us, and people are stuck in the thinking from the Games. Physical retaliation is a normal for us."

I don't know what to say, things were never bad in District 12 and things were more relaxed then ever in 4. I had no idea other Districts still thought and operated like back in the Dark days of the Games. Darcy and I continue to talk while Kitch evaluates the others fights.

I hear something that sounds like an engine firing. Darcy looks at me with wide eyes then whistles loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

It stays silent. Then the same firing sound goes off.

I look at Darcy, "what is that?"

Darcy frowns, "gunfire."

* * *

**Please review! Let me know if you want anything to happen or you have any criticism for me. I love criticism. Enjoy! I will post 13 this weekend. I am down to one computer (not a laptop) for a little bit, but we are getting it fixed so hopefully it won't take me as long to update.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**So Ender's Game came out on Friday (if it wasn't for a wedding) I would have seen it. I heard it is AMAZING! So excited! Only a few weeks until the Catching Fire Premiere...(Hunger Games midnight premiere was tons of fun). As always please review I want criticism and ideas. **

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

_Darcy frowns, "gunfire."_

"Gunfire?" My hands tremble slightly as I imagine a bullet tearing through my body.

Kitch nods, "yes, Everdeen, gunfire...You and Odair are in charge." He looks towards us, "Bentley has the places you need to gain control over. I have trained you for this. I have other squads to lead." Kitch hands an earpiece to Finnick and I. "This is how you two will contact me. I need to be aware of the moves you are making. Keep me in your line of communication and answer me when I speak to you. It's solar powered so make sure you keep it charged in the sunlight. If I lose contact move around and try to get reception." Then Kitch pauses and gets this twisted smile on his face, "and may the odds be ever in your favor." He nods to us and leaves already speaking on an earpiece. Darcy straps on his gun as most of my team reaches for a weapon. I press the piece into my ear and fumble to turn it on.

"So Mockingjay what now?" Darcy asks.

I remember Kitch mentioned Bentley having the list of places we have to gain control from. "Bentley where are we supposed to head first?"

Bentley nods, "boundary that divides District 4 from District 2. Kitch mentioned that he wants us to keep control of 2 until he can bring some troops."

I look at Finnick and glance towards the hallway near the sparing mat. Finnick nods and heads to it.

"What do you think?"I ask.

"Send out a small team of three to give us a rough estimate of how many soldiers we are facing."

I nod, "good idea. I want another team of three to see how they're spread out, get an idea for their placement and artillery. The last three will gather our things and move to one of the abandoned buildings nearby."

Finnick smiles at me, "give them fifteen minutes. Anything longer then fifteen minutes and we know that they're in trouble."

"Alright." We walks back and relay the information back to our team. I press the earpiece and hear Kitch's frazzled voice.

"So what's your plan Mockingjay?"

"We are splitting us into groups of three. Group A is estimating soldiers, Group B is getting their artillery and position. Group C will gather our things and we all meet at one of the empty buildings in fifteen. We are taking back the only outpost they have seized."

Kitch stays silent for a moment, "when you have seized the outpost let me know. From there try to begin and take back key outposts along District 4. We clear?"

"yes, sir." With that the line goes dead. I turn to my team and designate the groups. I end up paired with Darcy and Marilyn, scouting artillery and position.

* * *

Darcy leans against the window sill and peers through a pair of binoculars, "it looks like they have three soldiers guarding the door of the outpost. Two are circling the building in fifteen minute shifts. Of course at least one or two are inside the outpost."

"So how many is that so far?" Marilyn asks.

"7 at least. We will have to find out from Group A when we get back." Darcy sets down the binoculars and looks to me.

"Artillery?" I brush aside some of the glass on the counter and lean against it. The room we are standing in has been abandoned for years, hopefully no one will notice that it is now occupied. The whole building looks like it is going to crumble from the outside, inside though, it is sturdy even at the 10th floor were we are.

"It looks like they each have an SW-16 Phaser, a knife, a small handgun, and a few shrapnel grenades." Marilyn winces as she mentions the grenades. We have all seen the damage that shrapnel grenades have, filled with sharp pieces of bullets one blast not only kills those in it's perimeter but any bystanders who would normally be safe at a distance still end up with fatal wounds or a missing eye or limb. the worst part is how easy they are to set off. Most armies don't use them for that reason, they are a huge risk factor. One soldier falls the right way, one soldier gets shot and puts pressure on the grenade it goes off. The smallest misstep could be the death of you and possibly hundreds of people.

"We should head back Darcy and Marilyn." I turn on my heel and head down the staircase to the third floor were the rest of my squad should be.

I open the door to see Finnick, Bentley, and Honey rolling out their cots for tonight.

"Bentley, how many soldiers are there. We only saw 7."

Bentley, looks at me with a smirk, "9 total."

I nod and roll my cot out next to Finnick. "Where is Castle?" My stomach begins to turn at the thought of her being in danger.

"She should be here in a second, they just had to finish bringing supplies."

The immediate relief that washes over me at those words is welcome. "They each have an SW-16 Phaser, a handgun, a knife, and shrapnel grenades."

"So we can't shoot them down." Honey speaks from the back of the room, I almost didn't notice she was there. After the last incident we had with her, I stopped paying her much attention.

"Correct, we can't risk the chance of a grenade going off. We will have to disarm them somehow." I say, something inside me is happy at the thought that I won't have to actually shoot and kill someone. It is a feeling I dread experiencing.

Darcy sits down next to me, "they have two soldiers circling the outpost. When one shift ends the next soldier begins his watch. The shifts change every fifteen minutes. We have about one minute where no one is circling the outpost when the soldiers gear up for their watch. Three guys guard the only door in and out of the outpost. The rest must be inside."

Castle walks in with a few bags of supplies as the rest of her small team enter. We all settle into a circle and let the silence settle while we think about how to gain control once again.

"Why don't we take out the two soldiers on watch. We only have a one minute window, but if we take them out it would work." I say.

"And if we don't make it in that one minute window we run the huge risk of alerting the whole outpost that we are there." Castle counters.

"What if we take out one soldier then take out the other. Strip them of their weapons, switch out their clothes for ours, then take out the three at the door." Finnick says.

Bentley nods, " We all can go in and storm the outpost for the remaining few soldiers, then wait for Kitch to send reinforcements to hold down the outpost and move onto the next one."

* * *

I decided I can't use my gun. Every single time I reach for it I begin to shake and my breathing becomes erratic. Instead my gun sits on my waist. I have opted to use the bow. The quiver is strapped to my back and I hold the bow in my hand. Bentley and Darcy volunteered to take out the two soldiers on watch for the outpost. We are waiting for the sign that we can move in to over take the three soldiers at the door.

Finnick turns to me and gives me a seemingly relaxed smile, but I can see the way his hand is slightly trembling on the handle of his gun.

"Finnick, you don't need to use the gun." I whisper, leaning closer to him.

"Should I use the trident then?"

"Will you shake when you hold the trident?"

Finnick smiles, "of course not."

"So use it. I am using the bow...We are going to be alright, you know?"

He nods, "I know. Be careful. I don't know what I would do if you...well, if you..."

"Died?" I offer.

"Yeah."

I smile and move so close that my lips brush against his. "Don't worry, Odair. I can take care of myself."

Finnick pulls me close and kisses me for a brief moment then pulls away with a small smile.

"Be careful, Finnick." I walk to the window and see the signal to move, "let's go."

I walk outside and we run to Bentley and Darcy dressed in the uniforms of the soldiers. Finnick steps forward, "the two of you catch the three off guard, Athena and I will take them out. Everyone else be ready to storm the outpost at my signal."

Finnick and I wait to hear Darcy and Bentley say the word that means they just took out one of the three soldiers. Nerves bubble in my stomach, the hand that holds the bow shakes, I take deep breaths as quietly as possible. What if I miss? What if I freeze up and someone gets killed? What if I kill the wrong person? What if I kill the right person?

I start to almost gasp for air as I hear the words that signal that it is time for us to attack. I turn the corner and Finnick's instinct takes over, I watch a trident sail into the chest of one of the soldiers. In my mind I am frozen, physically I have pulled back the bow. I mentally catch up with myself as the arrow plunges into the neck of one of the soldiers. He falls lifeless in front of me.

I fall onto my knees as bile pushes up my throat and I throw up all my food from the past two days. I just killed someone. I just took their life. What if they were in love? What if that was someone's brother? That was someone's son. That could be someone's father. I just took a life. I'm a monster.

Someone picks me up and I smell something warm and slightly salty.

Even though I know Finnick has me in his arms and I am safe, I don't feel safe. I don't feel human.

I feel like a monster.

I am a monster.

* * *

**I hope you guys love it! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I started a Divergent fan-fiction, which I will update with this story. No worries. **

**(still accepting ideas for Maze Runner)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

My hair is pasted to my neck from sweat, fingers locked around the edge if the cot, I struggle desperately for air. Blinking a few times, the darkness around me becomes clearer. I am surrounded by the slight snores and steady breaths of my team. I sit up, replaying my nightmare.

I killed someone.

This will haunt me forever, I will think of this moment constantly. I feel inhumane, I feel like some type of merciless killing machine. I don't know how Finnick just took a life without a second glance. Or how Bentley snapped one of the soldiers necks with such brute force without losing a wink of sleep. Or how Darcy fires three bullets into a man, more of a boy, who could have been at most 17 and just walks away. I can't just walk away.

Maybe it was that inner Victor in Finnick, his instinct kicked in and this became an arena. Another way I am a disappointment to Katniss. Maybe Bentley just thought of it as the game he hunts, Darcy might have just blanked out the face and fired the gun. Maybe I'm weak.

I get up quietly and walk to the window in the back of the outpost. Forcing it open, I climb through and let the wind blow my hair back. Its raining. I walk further until I am out of the shade and standing unprotected by the rain under the moonlight.

I'm a monster. How did she do this? How did she watch 24 children slaughter each other for the enjoyment of a country? How did she kill all those kids in an arena? How did she survive in her games and come out looking so...pure? I wonder if she had nightmares like I do. I know by the end of this war, if I survive, I will have taken many more lives then just this one. I might even make a mistake and kill innocent lives. Or the lives of the ones I love. I wonder if I am the only one who knows that I will be scarred by this war. If I am the only one that knows I will be a broken shattered shell of a person. This war has already begun to tear me apart. I should be asleep, staying rested, anticipating the next mission.

I hear footsteps behind me and reach for my knife. I spin around and see a small figure. Castle.

"Don't sneak up on me. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you wont ever hurt me. Athena?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?" Castle asks.

"I'm...I'm just confused.''

"About what?"

"Killing someone."

"Athena, it is not fun. I can tell you that.''

I take a deep breath, "am I a monster? For killing that soldier?"

"No...it was either you die or he dies and I am glad it was him."

I nod, "I understand that. I feel disgusted with myself for it. How did Bentley, Darcy, and Finnick do it so easily?"

Castle shrugs, "Athena, maybe they didn't, they probably just deal with it in a different way."

I nod, "how am I going to fight if I am scared?"

"I'm sure you will figure it out. Athena, her bravery is in your blood, maybe you just need some confidence."

I shake my head, "Castle, I feel like I should be proud that I was able to do what I did. I mean, if she was here wouldn't she be ashamed because of the way I am handling this?"

"I think she would proud of you Athena...Listen, after a while we have to see the truth in their lives not the legend. I bet she had nightmares of the Games, I bet she even felt ashamed of killing the other tributes in the arena. Did you think she walked away untouched from the trauma she was put through?"

I stay silent for a second, "I guess I did."

"Then you are an idiot. To think that a person could watch an arena of well, kids, massacre each other and take part in that, then be put back into the same arena with adults, watch her home district be decimated to charred corpses and coal dust, and help lead a rebellion in which innocent people died and walk away untouched is absurd. I thought you were smart enough to realize that you won't ever be Katniss because you are Athena. Yes, you are like her in many ways but you also are you. If only you would stop comparing yourself to her, and realize that she would be proud of what you have done maybe you could actually fight in this war without having a mental breakdown with every move you make. I realize that even though I don't want to be like Snow, I am a part of him. I don't enjoy watching people die, but I do realize that things are a certain way for a reason. I realize that in war lives have to be lost for a greater goal, and I realize that despite my youth I can be powerful just like any other soldier. Athena, take a step back, stop pitying yourself for not being a replica of Katniss Everdeen. Grow up, and realize that your differences from her are not weaknesses...they are strengths. "

Castle smiles at me and makes her way back to the outpost. I watch her slim figure disappear and step into the rain. Its cold and heavy, its supposed to make me feel clean. Instead mud splattered onto my shoes and pants, and my matted hair sticks to my face. Maybe Castle was right, it is possible that I can use my differences as a strength. I watch the rain fall and think about what Castle said. I can turn my weaknesses into strengths.

Someones arms encircle me.

"Finnick, I thought you were asleep."

He rests his chin on my shoulder, "are you alright?"

"I wasn't at first, couldn't sleep. I think I'm okay now."

"I haven't been able to sleep Athena. I will sleep for a few hours then wake up."

"You and me both." I smile a little and turn to face Finnick.

"You're beautiful, Athena."

I shake my head, "no, I'm not. Look at me, I am covered in mud and rain, my hair is matted to my-"

I'm cut off as Finnick's lips gently press to mine.

After a few moments I pull away, "we should head inside and try to sleep."

To my surprise I sleep through the night without a nightmare.

* * *

I wake up early and prepare for the day. Kitch was sending in another small squad to hold our position within the outpost. The rain yesterday left a heavy fog, and an idea comes to me. I think about what Castle told me last night, use my differences as a strength. I don't act in the moment and I prefer not use violence, I prefer to use my mind. I press the button of my earpiece, "Kitch?"

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, sir. A heavy fog has set in and I feel it is an opportunity that we can't pass up. I want half of my team to stay here and hold our position until you arrive. The other half can approach our next target and I believe go by undetected without causality any soldiers we capture will be turned over to you for questioning." I hold my breath waiting for Kitch to give me his consent.

"That's brilliant. Go for it, let me know when you have taken control of the second outpost."

I smile to myself, this might just work.

* * *

Darcy and I stay low in the fog and give a quick signal for Bentley and Castle to follow.

Darcy motions for us to draw our weapons, I pull my bow around my arm and load one of the arrows.

We hear voices and see the figures of two soldiers ahead of us, I stand in the fog and shoot one arrow into the lower chest of a soldier while Darcy shoots a bullet into the leg of another. We move in closer, Darcy knocking out the soldiers, while I strip them of weapons. When we seized control of the first outpost while were disarming the soldiers we noticed how the shrapnel-grenades had been fitted with a fail-safe , a small safety-lock keeping it from going off when receiving a jolt of pressure. We now shoot to disarm as opposed to shoot to kill.

Bentley and Castle move around the other side of the outpost as Darcy and I move to the guarded door. I shoot quickly hitting any extremities or areas that won't be fatal or leave any permanent damage.

The door shakes and I focus my arrow on the door.

The door opens slightly, and a pair of tawny eyes peer out, "Athena?"

I let my arrow down, "goodness, Castle, I could have shot you."

"But you wouldn't."

"Are we clear on the inside?" Darcy asks.

Bentley steps forward, "all knocked out and stripped of weapons. Clearly, or else we wouldn't be here."

I press the earpiece, "sir?"

I hear static for a while, then I hear a tired and strained voice, "yes, Mockingjay?"

"We have control."

"Great; I am sending Xera your way, apparently District 2 has found out about this little outpost work we do. It has reached that Capitol. You have gained some popularity in a matter of two days. Gossip travels fast. We clear?"

"Yes, sir. What's our next move?"

"We have enemy troops nearing the outposts you have taken, I will give you further information later. Good work."

I sit down as Darcy and Bentley drag in and tie up the six soldiers within the outpost.

"What did he say?" Castle asks.

"That I have gained popularity in the Capitol. Xera is coming."

"I bet to get some propos like the ones Katniss did, you know like the ones we see in school?"

I shrug, "why?"

"Athena, I heard from some of the other people on the squad that the rest of Panem doesn't want to fight this war. They think we should allow them control of the Districts they have taken control of and to protect what's left. The cost is to high, the chances of civilian casualties is extremely high if we continue this war."

I nod, "I guess we better hope I am good in front of camera."

Castle shrugs, "I guess so."

* * *

**Okay here is Chapter 14. I will probably post one more chapter tomorrow. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I went to the Hunger Games midnight premiere and am going to Catching Fire. SO EXCITED! Also, anyone seen the OFFICIAL DIVERGENT TRAILER? **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Castle and I walk around the outpost alone. I needed some time without being questioned or spoken to, Castle needed some time to talk. It worked out in the end.

"Athena, I know you have a thing with Finnick and I wish you the best but do you really think now is the time?"

"I thought you needed some time to just talk? Not question me."

"We can't always get what we want. Athena, for once don't speak until I am done talking..." she pauses to make sure I wont interrupt again, "thank you. Athena, first of all now isn't the time to be working on your relationship status. Plus, Finnick is your best friend, aren't you afraid of ruining that if this relationship doesn't work out? You need to be focused and dedicated to your role as Mockingjay and these little midnight rendezvous and kissing in hidden corners is not helping you in that effort. Athena, I want you to be happy. But, I also want you to be focused and keep us all from getting killed."

"I won't get you killed...I can balance Finnick and the team." What is Castle talking about? I can make it all work. I know I can.

"And being the Mockingjay? And being a soldier? And being Athena?" She asks, " Athena, this isn't about balancing a boyfriend and your team. It's about balancing all your responsibilities. You are the Mockingjay first and foremost, then leader of this team, then a soldier, then a daughter, then a sister, then a best friend, and somehow you are trying to be a girlfriend on top of all that."

"I'm a protector to, Castle. I will protect you." I say. I hate to admit that Castle has a point, I am juggling a lot of stuff right now. No, I really am falling for Finnick I don't want to lose that. I continue to debate with myself mentally.

"Athena, you have enough to deal with. Just think about all the things you are doing that require a piece of you. Do you really think that dating Finnick at this time is positive? Have you even tried to figure a way to save your family?"

I stay silent. I had begun to forget about them, wasn't that the goal in coming here? To find a way to help get my home back, District 12. To try and save my family. I had begun to lose focus, but not enough to really affect my ability to fight, right?

Castle crosses her arms and stops to look at me, "see you already have forgotten the people that you love most. Focus Athena. When this is all over, you and Finnick can go move to the Capitol and have an arena's worth of kids, but right here, right now, you need to focus. I'm your friend and that is why I am telling you this."

"But it hasn't kept me from being the best at all my responsibilities."

"Not yet. It will. I bet if Katniss had just stayed 100% focused on being the Mockingjay things would have been different. Maybe less people would have died, maybe she wouldn't have acted as rashly as she did. I'm not saying that's what would have happened, I don't know, I can't tell you, but maybe things could have gone better. Think about that. You want to be like Katniss, go ahead, but try to not make the mistakes she did." Castle hugs me tightly, "you're like my big sister and I only want you to be happy and safe. At the moment, I prefer your safety over your happiness...so just promise me you will think about this?"

"I promise." She is making sense. I wish she wasn't but she is. There is only so much of me to go around, and honestly, I am getting tired. Finnick will understand, he always does. He is my best friend, I'm sure he will see my side of things, he will probably realize that we both need to stay focused on the goal of keeping our families safe and fighting for our homes.

"I had the same talk with Finnick the two of you are more like family than my own parents. I want you happy, but I also want you safe."

I smile, "thanks, Castle. Maybe...maybe I needed this talk."

She smiles and looks at the ground, "we should head back, so you can speak to Finnick."

* * *

Finnick and I sit outside, "Castle talked to you?" he asks.

"Yeah, she did. She spoke to you?"

"Yeah. What do you think?" Finnick and I never had a hard time conversing, so despite the topic under discussion we speak easily. It's one of the reasons I find myself really falling for him, he has always been the person I could go to.

"I think she is right. I should be focused and so should you."

Finnick bites his lip and runs a hand through his hair, "I agree. Put this, whatever this is, on hold?"

"Sounds good...Although, is it bad if I steal a kiss every now and again?" I ask.

Finnick shrugs, "I don't see there being a problem with that."

I lean against his shoulder, "I didn't want to admit it, but she was right."

"She was, I got really angry with her at first. I know you wouldn't get mad because you have always listened to Castle. She seems to talk sense into you." Finnick puts his arm around me, "it was nice while it lasted."

I nod my head, "it was...If I die-"

"Don't talk like that Athena."

"Finnick please listen. If I die, take care of Castle, okay?"

"Of course, Athena."

"Promise me."

Finnick leans back and looks into my eyes, "I, Finnick Odair, promise you Athena Mellark/Everdeen, that I will take care and protect Castle Snow."

"Thank you."

I close my eyes and let the two of us sit in silence. Finnick and I are best friends before anything else. I think about Castle asking me if our relationship didn't work out if it would ruin our friendship. I know for sure, that Finnick and I would remain best friends even if we didn't work out as a couple.

* * *

We sit around the table with maps sprawled along one side and weapons covering the other. We have located an incoming infantry that has settled only a few hours away. Bentley stands next to me with a concentrated look, "I think we should blow up their entire infantry stationed a few hours out."

"Kitch gave us specific instructions." I say.

"Listen, Everdeen. This could be our chance to shine...Be ambitious!"

I roll my eyes, "not if it will get us killed, Hawthorne!"

"It won't. Darcy and Odair and I were looking over the maps and we think we can pull this off."

I look at Finnick and Darcy. Darcy shrugs, "he's right. There is no way this can go wrong." Over-confident much? I think to myself.

Finnick nods in agreement, "it's to easy, honestly. We would be stupid not to do it...but it's your call."

I debate it in my head for a while. It is simple. We could take out an entire infantry. The chances of this going wrong are low. Kitch would be impressed by our actions. But I don't want to kill. I don't like it. I want to avoid it.

Bentley gives me a hopeful glance, my sense of dread continues as I debate, taking out a large number of soldiers or letting my team down.

I try to justify this, it will be impersonal. I might be saving more innocent lives, saving Panem. The cost is worth the reward. I shake the shamed feeling inside me, "okay, we leave in two hours."

Castle walks to me as everyone else disperses. "This is stupid, we are going in there with a limited amount of ammunition, no back-up prepared, our commanding officer has no idea that we have left the outpost. While things could work out, things could also go wrong. We could go and they find us, capture us, kill us, Athena."

"Castle, it's fine. Virtually no-risk." My voice shakes slightly. She stares at me for a moment longer and then walks away. She didn't make me feel any more comfortable with doing this, but if Finnick, Darcy, and Bentley think that it will work I have no reason to doubt them. I strap my gun and reach for my bow, this will all work out.

I hope.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!**


End file.
